This invention relates to a fluid source cartridge and a pump tube mount insertible into the cartridge.
It is an object of this invention to provide a cartridge and tube mount which accurately position a tube within an infusion pump to permit the automatic delivery of fluid at a precisely determined rate. It is desirable that such accuracy be obtained using low cost plastic pieces.
When a cartridge is inserted into a peristaltic pump, the pumping fingers must interact with the pump tube mounted in the cartridge to open and close the tube completely Any warping of the cartridge or any mispositioning of the tube may permit a leak when a finger is depressed against the tube Any such leak would result in an inaccurate infusion rate. Therefore, it is desirable that a cartridge and pump tube mount be provided which accurately positions the pump tube in three dimensions.
The pump tube used in an infusion pump cartridge is preferably made from a compressible material which is inert with respect to the fluids to be delivered through the tube. Such an inert, compressible material very often does not bond well with adhesives. Thus, in attaching such a tube to a plastic mount, a common method was to provide a fitting with pointed ridges projecting therefrom. The ridges would dig into the inner circumference of the tube and hold it in place. This has the disadvantage of possibly tearing the tube material. It is an object of the present invention to provide a mount for such a tube which does not subject the tube to tearing forces.